


While Out of Time

by IonaNineve



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Victory Tour, shaming, taunting the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonaNineve/pseuds/IonaNineve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of "Skinny Dipper", Adam disappears for a time. Where does he go and what does he do? For one, he goes and visits his greatest obstacle to finding Henry to flaunt his recent success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, most unfortunately, don't own Forever.  
> Thought of this a little while ago and it kind of stuck so here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Leaving New York through the fall of Christmas snow, Adam headed North. He had someone to see, someone very important. The weather was frigid but he was warmed by two most satisfying and victorious occurrences: after 30 years he had found his fellow immortal; and he had caused that man to take at last into his own hands that which he had spent so long trying pointlessly to preserve, to feel that power over life and death within him.

Adam exited the taxi near the outskirts of Tarrytown, from here he walked, it is better never to have one’s location known. At length he came to a stretch of country road with little sign of traverse etched in the heavy uncleared snowfall. Pacing the spot above where he knew the wreckage rested he spoke into the emptiness, his words directed to the woman whose remains resided unceremoniously without burial but by the fall of leaves.

“So, Nurse Blake, or should I call you Abigail, I am well acquainted with your husband after all, you might say I’m his oldest friend.” He paused in this address to laugh at the words. “Yes, I’ve found him, it took me all of 30 years, but I found your dear Henry without your help. Your touching sacrifice was for naught. Perhaps you should have told me what i wanted to know then, if you had you might have lived to see him again. A nurse marries a doctor, how very hippocratic. It was so easy to manipulate him, you see he cares, and he’s only got one person left he cares so much about. Oh don’t worry your decayed head, I didn’t hurt your son, I only allowed Henry to think I had. It’s the thing about people who care, they have to protect, from there all I needed was to supply the threat and it all played out wonderfully. Yes, after those 200 years of of being the good doctor, clinging to that “do no harm” garbage, he killed a man with his own hands. Aren’t you proud of him Abigail?

I would wager you did more damage to him than I have could do. It would seem your leaving him made poor Henry so distraught, agonizing over your abandonment. It’s all touching enough to make me sick. He searched for you, there’s at least a dozen missing person reports in New York City alone all for you. After that he fell off the grid for about 20 years, until reappearing as a medical examiner. Your little disappearing act caused him to completely give up on life, he’s determined to die. The lovely part is it’s entirely because of you. Well, I might have had something to do with it, but I can live with that, and you… well you don’t have to do you.

“Henry’s one of those tortured souls that are so annoying, but that’s all the more reason he should accept early that it’s best to be like me. He’ll be better off when he realizes that.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, good Mrs. Morgan, I have some research to do and a man to see about a tray, 17th century Britannia silver.” With that he swept away from the area and back up to the road.


End file.
